Rouge S
by Acid Fish
Summary: Two diffrent organizations on two very diffrent levels fight to stop the other from dominating, one fights for good while the other fights for evil, what will happen to the world whe there fighting goes to far. Rated T for violance and language.
1. Chapter 1: Blossom

**Warning: girls are not sisters in this story and do not have super powers. Girls are each 16, most villains are humanized. Please enjoy If the warning has not scared you off, Hehehe.**

**Blossom's POV**

I slipped on my red uniform and quickly brushed my long reddish-orange hair back as I inserted my dazzling little red bow into place and quickly looked myself over before heading out of my room.

When I reached downstairs I was greeted by my father, Professor Utonium, I don't think he ever actually told me his first name even being his daughter, smiling I said," Hi dad, everything going good?"

Nodding his head quickly he responded," Oh it's great, I finally finished my secret project, I will be revealing it later today, and it should be on every channel."

Smiling happily I replied," Well I'm happy for you dad, do you think there is a chance we will get to see it at school, I heard in once of my classes where suppose to be watching relevant events?"

Nodding his head he said," Why there is a good chance, now you better hurry, you have to get some breakfast at school, here Is your lunch and money for breakfast, have a good day sweetie!"

I nodded my head as I slung my pink backpack over my left shoulder and ran out the door, looking over my list of activities and things required for the day I smiled as I looked over my first classes, Science and Math, today was going to be great, I could feel it in my bones.

As I rushed into the school building I almost ran into one of my teachers, smiling he said," Well Blossom, how is everything going today?" Smiling back I said," Everything is fine Mr. Mason."

Mr. Mason was my young science teacher, he was about 27 and was actually quite smart for his age, he knew what most of the high class teachers knew but he wanted to help the lower kids succeed rather then teach the higher kids what they should know about.

Walking past him, I waved goodbye and continued to the lunch room, picking up some cereal I paid and began to eat it, suddenly a shadow appeared behind me.

"Well it seems this girl took my spot boys, what should I do?" There were a few snickers behind him and one guy said," boss you should teach her a lesson, she needs to be taught who to respect!"

Turning slightly I could see the three goons behind her, the leader was standing a few feet behind me, he had oiled back hair and was wearing a leather jacket on, he had crooked teeth and side burns that were too puffed out, the second guy who I believed the one who just spoke had longer hair that roped down to his shoulder and was black, he was wearing a blue shirt and dark black pants with white shoes on, I would call him a clown but it probably wasn't the right time. The last guy was pretty big and had a ripped green tank top with stains painting it, his pants were torn all over and half his shoes were missing, he had thin hair that was cut military style.

Standing I said," I think I will just go and allow you to sit at your spot…" I managed to reach the other side of where the lunch room ended when the other two suddenly snatched my arms.

Turning around forcefully the leader smiled at me and said," Hey now, I think we should teach you a lesson for sitting in my spot, otherwise how will we know you won't do it again right?"

I was forced against a wall on the far side of the lunch were no one could see or hear me, the leader rubbed his hands down me as he went to my pants.

I struggled and kicked at them to get off of me but they laughed at me, I could feel as his hand went to my underwear and he went to pull them down as well.

Suddenly he fell forward and hit the ground, the other two were slammed to the side as well, jumping up I quickly pulled on my clothes, I reared back and kicked with all my force into the leaders jaw, I heard a cracking noise as he fell to the ground.

Spinning again I hit the other two who were trying to get up, they were knocked into the wall and out cold by another person who was standing there.

I quickly stood ready this time to attack, the man nodded his head, spinning around he began to walk around, chasing after him I asked," Wait, did you help me back there?"

He spoke strangely as he smiled and said," My, from what I have seen you are much stronger then you look, it didn't seem like you needed my help at all little girl…"

His voice was oddly feminine but friendly, smiling I said," well If it wasn't for that first blow to that leader guy It would have ended quickly, so who are you?"

He turned slightly and said," Well it won't help you much but you can call me, Hector Irgen Maxwell….." I looked at him confused and he just smiled back, he nodded his head and said," Well I must be going now, I'm sure we will meet again..."

He left very quick, about as fast as he appeared, shaking my head I realized it was nearly time to go to class, picking up my bag I quickly headed there.

**Hector Irgen Maxwell's POV**

I walked away from the girl I had met, at first sight she did not look like much but the Spy association will be drawn to her, I better get her first before them.

Entering the limo that appeared for me I smiled and said," Alright Fuzz ball take me to the base would you?" Fuzzy looked from the driver's seat and said," Uh, sur thang boss!"

I shook my head in amusement, the idiot sure was stupid compared to most of my men, smiling I said," I have one option to choose so far, but my men have told me of three potential people, Fuzzy would you please tell Seduca to send an invitation to my association to Ms. Blossom."

I saw the brainless idiot nod and rested my head back, as soon as I was out of this trench coat and hood the better it would be, looking out the window I flipped open my cell phone, I waited patiently, finally they picked up," Yes sir, what is it?"

I smiled and said," Oh Mojo, I need you to find three potential spots for three potential new recruits, I will try to recruit them before that stupid spy association does, please find me the fastest route to the other two." There was a sigh and Mojo replied," Very well, but there had better be atleast one!" I said," don't worry there will be….."

I hung up quickly and tossed the phone to the side, sighing I said," Can't he just say yes for once….." Pressing a button I looked at the newly updated map, nodding I said," well fuzzy you know where to go now, so get a move on."

The car continued moving and a quick jolting turn told me he was headed the wrong way, chucking I said," And no fuzzy you can't blame the holo-graphic map because you can't hold it upside down…."

Blossom's POV

I had just finished third period when the principle called me to the office, I entered a bit startled I had hoped I didn't do anything wrong.

The principal smiled at me as I entered, I quickly sat down before I realized the woman nearby, the principal said," Blossom, we have rumor to believe you met a man today correct?"

I was surprised and it took a bit to answer," Well yes, but why does that matter?" The other woman stepped up and said," Alright Blossom, I have something for you, it is an invitation to our school, we are a spy association, the man you met will be after you soon and we have reason to believe you are highly skilled, our school will pay for all supplies and anything needed for the trip."

I was a bit shocked about the offer, I had never been one to think of myself as a person spy worthy, but the offer was a bit to good, smiling I said," Sure that sounds great, I will love to go."

She nodded her head and said," Alright, you will meet your principal in three days time, please be ready by then, there are others that will be joining as well, so it isn't just you, thank you for your time Blossom."

The principal turned and said," well good luck Blossom, and please visit from time to time, we will miss you greatly, I wish you luck." I nodded my head and thanked her for all the years and quickly left with my mind towards the future school ahead.

**Sorry for the short chapter please forgive me… **


	2. Chapter 2: Bubbles

**Bubbles' POV**

I woke up in a great mood today, I had just stepped out of the shower and slipped into my clothes when my mom called me down," Bubbles dear, breakfast is ready, School will start in nearly half an hour!"

Smiling I quickly snatched up my bag and my drawing book and quickly headed for the kitchen, as soon as I arrived I could smell the unmistakable sent of pancakes.

My eyes shined as I ate the food my mom had prepared smiling and thanking her a thousand times I raced out the door with a twirl in the air.

I happily skipped down the street as I went to the school building, I had been attending Pokey Oaks High for two years and loved it so far. There were three high schools around the area or districts, Pokey Oaks High, Ravenous Elk High, and Arbington Cider High.

I pushed open the doors to the front entrance and waved happily to the woman in the attendance office, smiling she waved back.

I neared my next class and opened my locker to place my items away, I went to put my sketch pad away but a kid snatched it from my hands.

I shouted," Hey give that back!" The kid snorted and said," I just looking is all, why you got a problem with that!" I quieted down and calmly replied," Please just give it back, It took me a long time to draw those…."

Rolling his eyes the kid tossed it at me, it hit me in the head and I bent down to retrieve it, smiling again I said," thank you for returning it."

He was already gone however and I felt a little upset, shaking my head I quickly shut my locker and entered my classroom.

Ms. Varoot looked over and said," Bubbles how are you doing today?" I smiled and said," Fine I guess, I wanted to draw so is it alright if I stay before class and do that?" Nodding her head the teacher said," As long as you pay attention during class it is fine."

I was very happy the rest of the day as the teachers seemed to be very nice like always and I finally met up with my friend Sarah after school by the bleachers.

Sarah smiled and said," Hey girl how is it going?" I smiled and said," It's going great Sarah, not to many problems today, so what are you up to?"

Sarah shrugged and replied," Just enjoying the weather is all, nice day huh Bubbles?" I closed my eyes and felt the sun some more before replying," yes it is great, I was wondering about that math assignment we had, do you think you can help me out."

Sarah nodded her head and said," Well sure Bubbles you know I can't say no to that face, We will head over to my house and- Oh no its them again….."

I turned around and saw who she was talking about, a few of the guys from the football team walked over, the four had smirks on there faces, the larger one walked up and said," well if it ain't the little sluts, what are you doing out here."

Sarah shouted," Just stay away Chad, your nothing but a fat headed bully so just leave us alone!" I could still feel tears running down my face, he said," Yah well that don't matter none to me, and I don't like being harassed neither so I was hoping the sluts could show my boys how there girls should be!"

Sarah snapped," You creepy little pervert why can't you bother that hoar of a mother to deal with your friends, everyone knows she probably has already!"

Sarah slammed into the bleachers behind her as he struck her across the face, puffing smoke angrily he shouted," you don't got any right to talk about my mom, and I was talking to your little blond friend anyway, she is to scared to fight anyway so it aint like she will resist isn't that right?"

He snorted a laughed as he snatched my hair, I let out a sharp cry of pain as I dangled by my hair, my neat hair buds quickly undid as he thrust me to the ground.

The others approached me and grabbed at me anywhere they could, I was crying as hard as I could at this point, I had to do something and let someone know what was happening.

Holding all my breath in I screamed at the top of my lungs, I felt all of there hands leave as they clutched at there ears in pain, the big guy was still there though and cuffed my mouth.

" Hey paul bunion, why don't you get your hands off of that girl you fat tub, or is that the trait your mother passed down messing with all of those men….."

This high pitched voice suddenly broke through my still loud but muffled scream and even the big guy stopped after registering what the person said, we all look over and see a man with a trench coat, his face was concealed in a hood.

Chad charged as he shouted," You talk big for a skinny man, get ready to break you pencil!" Chad threw his fist at the man, ducking low quickly the man slammed his fist into his chest.

Chad shot back a few feet and tumbled onto the ground, smiling he said," Anyone else want to go….." The others quickly run off and leave there leader, the man walked over and held a hand out to me.

He helps me up and I smile and say," Thank you Mister." He chuckled slightly and said," Oh it was nothing dear girl, I was just walking by ad couldn't help but see that trajic display, I am Mr. Hector Irgen Maxwell….."

I giggle slighty," That's funny, well thanks again Mr. Maxwell." Mr. Hector smiled and said," I hope to meet again you are quite strong, you just don't know it yet, put a little faith in yourself, see you soon….."

He practically disappeared as he left I was still smiling as I walked all the way with my friend who was still soar from hitting the bleachers, I kept checking it throughout the night.

A knock at the door startled me, walking over I noticed a woman in black standing there she said," Ms. Bubbles, I need to ask you about a man you may have seen earlier today, we have reason to belive that he Is after you and your potential, we want to know if you would like to join our spy organization, we pay for the entire thing and It is quite the experience?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said," I would but I am not that good at fighting, I don't know what use I would be to anyone…." I felt tears roll down my face, a hand on my shoulder made me look up, she smiled and said," I know how you feel Bubbles, I used to think myself weak until going there, they taught me how to be strong, so what do you say."

Her genuine smile and kindness instantly baught my trust, smiling I said happily," Alright sounds great, I get to be a spy yippee!" I spun around as she seemed to smile at my little stunt.

Stopping me she said," Alright we will send for you in three days time, please take it easy Ms. Bubbles, we will have informed your family and school of this so no need to worry."

The lady smiled one last time before leaving, Sarah had just walked down to check on me, I know she could see my large smile and knew something good must have happened, but I couldn't tell her just yet.

**Hector Irgen Maxwell's POV**

"NO!" I slammed my and down on the arm of the car, electrical wires burst from were I struck it, breathing heavily I shouted," Get me over to the last person no more waiting I am not losing this one, if I do so help me I will kill!"

I tried to calm myself as best as I could but it only seemed to fuel my rage, I shouted," Pull over now Fuzzy!" The car instantly stopped and I thrust the door open.

Angrily I stomped out and looked out the city, breathing from within I said," I will get the last one, luckily there stupid sychic can't see who I'm going after….." I walked back after knocking a third tree over.

I say," Go now Fuzzy, if you keep me any longer I won't be able to control myself and probably kill everything including the one I'm after!"

I heard a grumble of disapproaval but my hand damaging the roof and causing a large crack to form got him starting the car, looking down I could see my now bleeding hand, smiling l licked the blood off of my wrist and said," So the race begins…."

**Again sorry for the shorter chapter, first three might be like that because it is just getting into it….**


	3. Chapter 3: Buttercup

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up extremely early like usual, slipping on my clothes and snatching my unfinished homework off the table I made my way out of my room.

I slowly crept along the walls as I made my way down the stairs, my mom and dad were luckily still asleep, I approached the door and opened it.

I closed it behind me, trying to make sure it didn't make any noise as I did so, there was a silent click and I nodded my head.

I was running at this point as I made my way over to my friend Mitch's house, knocking on the door I waited for him, I slammed the door harder this time, I heard a few grumbles and finally it open.

Mitch rubbed his eyes as he looked at me he said," Buttercup….. oh yah right we come on in I guess." I pushed by him and entered, slamming on the sofa I flicked it on and began watching TV.

I was eating cereal when I heard him shout," Hey Buttercup it's time for school are you ready to go?" I shrugged and said," Nah, I'm going to skip today, I want to enjoy my day it looks like it's going to be sunny, why don't we go play something out back?"

Mitch smirked and said," Thank goodness, I was really hoping you would say that, I got a new football the other day."

Me and Mitch rushed outside and quickly got ready in our spot for football, he reared back and tossed it, spiraling in the air I quickly snatched it.

I smirked as I dodged his attempt to tackle me, running past him I tossed the ball down in victory as  
I reached the end.

Picking it up I nodded to him, throwing it high it soared high above, he raced back and leapt up his fingers barely grasping it as he brought it down.

With great speed I rushed him and snatched it from him as he tried to get past me, he growled in frustration as I got another touch down.

About two hour later we finally slowed down to take a break, smirking as I lay in the field I say," Well 25 to 4 aint bad right?" He grumbled angrily and said," you only one because I let you."

I laughed and replied," Sure that's what happened, so you want to go and get something to eat, because I am starving?"

He scratched his messy hair and said," well I suppose so, how about we go inside and make something, there should be something inside to eat."

I made myself a sandwich stuffed with turkey, ham, and chicken, squirting a ton of mustard over it I began to devour it, Mitch snickered as he was eating a simple burger and then turned to look at me.

Shaking his head he said," How can a girl with your type of figure keep it with what you eat?" I punched his arm and said," you know I always stay fit to my figure."

We shared a few more laughs until I looked at the time, it was nearing the end of school, sighing I said," I will have to be going soon, see you aroud."

Mitch escorted me out and waved goodbye as I began to walk home, school would have ended around the time I got home and I entered the house.

"Buttercup what the hell took you so long to get home, we have been waiting hours for you so you can get started on your chores, your brother has a big game tonight so its your job!"

I shouted back," I did it yesterday and the day before it, he said the same thing both time you know our school doesn't even have that many games a week so how could he still be going to them, are you just to stupid!"

My father was in the kitchen, he slammed the door and slapped me across the face, as I hit the wall he said," you don't talk to me like that you piece of shit, I provide for this family and you need to do your job to provide as well, now get in there and do your job!"

I slammed my hand into the wall and said," you know what I have had it up to here with your bullshit, I have tried time after time to prove myself, but I already know I am stronger then all of you, my brother couldn't beat up a kid two years behind him let alone anyone his age!"

He struck me again and said," Now you listen here, I have heard this before, but you are not stronger then your brother, you're a woman meaning the only thing your good at his cleaning and pleasing a man, so you had better rethink this little attitude of yours!"

He walked past me and entered the living room, h shouted," And bring your brother a drink would you, he has heard enough of your mouth!"

I Hissed angrily as I snatched the drink from the fridge, turning around I entered the living room, my father was in his chair and my brother in the one closer to me, I glanced behind me to see my bag still by the door.

I opened up the drink, he reached out and said," Finally Sis, what you banging someone in there or what, can't even find a drink without doing something else."

I smiled darky at him as I dumped the entire condense on his head, socking him in the nose he fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

Spinning quickly I raced towards the door and snatched my bag, opening the door I raced into the yard, I felt a hand grab me and I was slammed top the ground.

Looked over and saw my father standing there he was glaring at me he shouted," your about to learn your place girl, it is almost time for dinner and the night is already getting dark so you had better get in here before me and your brother beat you for your disobedience, now get up an-"

He was stopped as a car pulled up, it seemed to be a limo, a tall man in a trench coat appeared from the car, his face concieled in a hood.

My father shouted," Who the hell are you and why are you on my property, on get out hear we got some rich type on are lawn about to preach to us!"

I heard the door shut as my brother ran out, I was getting up now though, my dad repeated," I asked you what your doing on my property!"

The man chuckled slightly, his voice was rather feminine, he said," Well now that is a tricky part, I did come to beat you two but my patience has run thin as it is and now both of you are going to die….."

My father and brother both burst into laughter, I was not sure if it was his voice or the death threat, my dad said," You kill us, look at this clown son, he sounds like a woman but is clearly a man what is that about, this joker is trying to say that we would lose to a sissy with a voice of a woman!"

The man's voice quickly deepened as he said," FINE THEN, I WAS WANING YOU BUT NOW I HAVE NO WAY OF TURNING BACK!"

He charged at my father with lighting fast moves, my dad and brother both punched at him but he dodged there attacks, the man pulled out a strange blade from his back, my dad smiled and said," good thing you brought out the first weapon, now it is self defence!"

My dad pulled out a pistol, I shook my head as I thought of what would happen to the man if he got to close, the man however went quicker then eve my dad, he smiled a bit as he approached my dad, he sliced quickly, my dad didn't know what happened, his hand was bleeding along with his gun which was cut in half.

He slammed his sword forward and it periced through his chest, my dad fell to the ground and blood stained the ground, turning around he saw my brother running, smiling he said," alright then run, it might just be the smartest move you've ever made dear boy."

He spun around and said," Ms. Buttercup please come with me, I have a proposal you can't refuse." He gestured me to the limo, sighing I followed his instructions and entered.

The man said," Ms. Buttercup I have an opening in my assassins guild and I was hoping you could fill the spot, I will personally take you there and you shall be my pupil there."

I looked at him confused and asked," So is that why you killed my dad and helped me out sort of?" He smiled and said," you are quite observant, yes it is why, you see I can sense your strength and under me you will learn how to control it, so is it a deal….."

I nodded my head slowly, he said," Great now then lets talk face to face." He removed his hood I was a bit surprised, he had black lipstick on, red makeup on, his hair was black and slicked back and he had a think goatee.

He said," Now my guild is only for the most special of people, when you are the first to be privileged to work under me and train with me, I can sense your potential after all, and I have to say you are going to be my top assassin, so then you seem to enjoy the colors green and black. Hmm, I suppose we will have to arrange a suit for you, all right we will head to the grounds now and then you will get a room and your first meeting with my group as my underling."

I nodded my head and said," This is going to be fun, I love fighting and this will definetly channel my anger, so why are you wearing that trench coat anyway?"

He chuckled and said," Yes I hate it to, don't worry I will change when I arrive at the base, but you see I am wanted my an elite spy agency, my assassins are not all good if we get hired to kill a mayor or someone of high importance we are oblidged to do so, if you have a problem with killing a high official you can leave now."

I smirked and said," If I ever get a mission to kill one of those smug jerks I will gladly do it, I need some sleep so wake me when we get there."

He snickered and said," I was going to say the same thing to Fuzzy, oh Fuzzy you heard Buttercup do as she says." I smiled and soon drifted off as I rested my head on the arm of the chair near me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Assassin's Guild

**Blossom's POV**

I woke up quite early that morning, today was the day I was to be picked up and meet up with the others who were also accepted, I went into the shower and washed myself off, I slipped on underwear and my white pants, slipping on my red t shirt and then my light pink jacket I carefully brushed my hair back making sure it was perfect when I added my newest bow, which sparkled more then the other ones and had a light trim to it.

I walked down the light wooden steps and walked out, a man with a metal piece in his head smiled at me, he said," Well hello Ms. Blossom, please enter the car and we will meet the others." I nodded my head and got in, the man entered and we drove off.

**Bubbles' POV**

I was overjoyed about the day, the nice lady from before would soon arrive and we would be able to go and train to be a real spy and be tough like I need to be, smiling I quickly pulled my hair into two blond buns like usual and smiled to myself, I pulled on my blue outfit and quickly placed my little Butterfly on the left side of my jacket, shaking it I watched as the wind would activate it and make it flap it's wings, I giggled and quickly sprinted down the stairs.

I noticed there was a black car outside my house, smiling to myself I skipped out the door and was greeted by a man with a strange metal plate on his head, pointing to the door he said," Ms. Bubbles, please enter." I nodded and quickly entered, there was another girl in there, smiling happily I said," Hello my name I Bubbles, what is your name?"

She smiled and said," Well hello Bubbles, I am Blossom Utonium, it is a pleasure to meet you, so are you joining as well?" I nodded and said," Yes I am hoping to get tougher there, maybe I will get a fun mission, I can't wait!" We continued to talk as the car drove off.

**Buttercup's POV**

A slight hand on my face quickly woke me up, startled I looked around, then remembered the events that had transpired, rubbing my eyes I said," Where are we, are we there yet?" The man said," Well first there is introductions as I lead you through the building up ahead, Ms. Buttercup I am Hector Irgen Maxwell but you may refer to me as HIM!"

A strange smile crept on his face, he said," Here we are Ms. Buttercup, now I will tell you we will refer to you as BC for no on, think of it as your code name, follow me, Fuzzy please let her out of the car!"

The door next to me was forced open, a man with greyish hair all over him opened the door, he said," you mey exit now." I nodded my head and quickly stepped out, I felt HIM's hand placed on my shoulder, he said as he pointe with his hand," This way Ms. Buttercup, I will show you some of the place you will get to know better."

Nodding my head I followed HIM through the building as he made his way past different doors each with a number on them, we finally stopped in front of a door labeled WE/ENG 01 on it, opening it he said to the person across the room," Mojo my old friend how is everything?"

Mojo said annoyed," HIM I need to find out this solution, what is it you have taken time from me for, and halted said project that I, Mojo Jojo have been working on, for I have clearly managed most of the facility so what do you need?" Mojo spun around, as soon as he looked at me a smile crept on his sour face, he said," So you managed to find someone huh, is this the perfect pupil you told me about?"

HIM nodded and said," Why yes she is, I found her being bullied by her father and brother, she clearly delivered a wallop to the brother because blood dripped down his mouth as he walked out of the home…. Oh my bad, Mojo this is Buttercup or as we will now refer to her, BC, BC this is Mojo Jojo, he is a scientist type and is also an engineer, he builds all of our gadgets except for my possessions, only I can make those."

I nodded my head and said," well it's nice to meet you Mojo." He nodded in response and said," Same BC, now why did you bring her here HIM?" HIM smiled and said," Can't an old friend just stop by and say hi once in a while… Okay real reason, Buttercup here will be taught how to construct weapons and gadgets for herself, she is a rather special girl and I wouldn't want her stuck with weapons she didn't approve of first handed."

Mojo's jaw seemed to hang down as he looked at HIM in shock, he said," what you mean you want her to learn how to build the gadgets and weapons for herself?" HIM chuckled and said," Of course, why wouldn't I, if I am going to be training her she has to have what she want to fight with, she is also allowed to upgrade her suit how she sees fit and she gets full access to the lab to learn how to build anything she needs."

Mojo slanted his eyes and said," Sure thing HIM anything, alright Ms. Buttercup please come with me, HIM come back in a bit and her suit and weapon will be done." HIM smirked and said," Fine, take as long as needed, but we meet tomorrow at 10, see you soon Ms. Buttercup….."

Mojo grabbed my hand and said," Alright BC first off I need to know what kind of suit you want, here take this computer and begin modeling, whatever you want is fine after you finished the machine it will take your design update it on any flaws in drawing or scaling and then perfectly fit it to you, call me when you are finished."

I nodded my head and started to work as he left, I worked on the head area first and worked around the body until finally ending with the feet, smiling at my work I pressed the button and walked off, but glancing back I hit the glossy edge button.

Smiling I said," Alright Mojo I am done." Mojo was near an invention at the time, he was a bit startled and dropped the tool in his hands, I snickered a bit, he turned and said," Ah good, now then I suppose you want to work on your weapon, alright there are guns, swords, whips, maces and-" I quickly interrupted and said," I want a Gauntlet!"

His eyes widened a bit, he asked surprised," A-are you sure that's what you want, I mean what is that to a sword or a gun I mean it seems disadvantaged?" I smirked and snatched a piece of paper, I began to draw my idea down, he was still skeptical but after a while of my drawing his smile came back he said," Well that is certainly different, and since HIM did say it was your style we will work on it right away!"

Mojo began casting a first starter mold and quickly constructed the base form of The Gauntlet, I listened carefully as he instructed me in how to cut and strip away certain areas, one of the more interesting aspects was that it was retractable and looked like a normal gauntlet when it was not in use.

After we wired the main technological pieces to it we began to construct the other functions of the glove, after another few hours we were finally complete with The Gauntlet, Mojo smiled and said," well it is finally done, what do you think?" I smiled and said," It is just my type of weapon!"

I heard a loud buzzing sort of noise, Mojo chuckled and said," What luck all that time we spent and when we finish so does your suit, why don't you go get dressed in your suit and come back, I already informed HIM of your outfit and weapon completion."

I nodded and ran off into the other room, I quickly undressed myself and slipped the suit on, afterwards I attached the pieces I had added to it and soon the suit was finally complete, I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

Mojo and HIM were talking when I entered I cleared my throat to get their attention, Mojo's eyes widened as he looked at me, I couldn't tell what HIM looked like because he still had his hood on but I could guess it looked about the same.

I cleared my voice again and said," Um well what do you think?" HIM seemed to shake his head as did Mojo but he was mad at himself for a few minutes about it, HIM chuckled and said," My, a seducer and a battle ready assassin to be, you are one deadly combination Buttercup, I might have even been caught off guard and been killed if I had been ordered to be killed by you….."

I actually giggled a little, which was not common for me, but then again I never got compliments at home so it was probably that, I said," Well thank you for saying so HIM, I made it myself you know?" He chuckled and said," Yes I know I told him to remember, it really works for your characteristic if I might say so."

**HIM's POV**

I heard someone clear there throat as I talked with Mojo, turning I could sense my eyes had been staring for a bit too long; Buttercup was wearing a Black suit that clung to her body perfectly. Around her chest, arms, and legs was dark green armor that seemed to shine around the edges and shimmered brightly, her suit was a bit revealing.

She cleared her throat again and asked," Um well what do you think?" I shook my head trying to refocus, I could hear Mojo do the same, I chuckled lightly and said," My, a seducer and a battle ready assassin to be, you are one deadly combination Buttercup, I might have even been caught off guard and been killed if I had been ordered to be killed by you….."

She giggled at my response which actually made me smile a little, she said," Well thank you for saying so HIM, I made it myself you know?" I chuckled a bit amused and said," Yes I know I told him to remember, it really works for your characteristic if I might say so."

I walked over and offered my hand, holding it I said," Come Buttercup I want to show you the training area." Buttercup grabbed my hand and I began to lead her, Mojo called," HIM one moment please?" I sighed and said," Alright, Buttercup would you wait outside for a moment please…."

She nodded and I walked over to Mojo, looking down I could tell he had something on his mind since he was glaring at me, I ask," What is it!" He says," What are you doing HIM, your acting like this girl is everything to you, you just met her after all, what makes you think anything of her, you are giving her freedom in this place, since when do you do you do that?"

I smirked and said," Oh Mojo your so blind its funny, you don't see her as I do, she has the potential to be the greatest of all assassins, pretty soon she will be even greater than me, you all lack what I do, but in her I can sense the darkness that resides, she will be great one day and that is why I need her!"

Mojo shook his head at me, he said," you had better keep it that way, I could see the way you looked at her HIM, it was much more than even I can describe, so you had better straighten out." Fire practically erupted around me as I shouted," Don't you forget, I am not as old as you or anyone else, am still young Mojo, so don't act like my feelings aren't natural, true some are not wanted, but this is my business so just silence and stay that way!"

I spun around and quickly walked out, smiling I said," Alright let's get going now Buttercup, we shall train in a few hours anyway, and just follow me."

Nodding her head she followed after me, I opened up the elevator and waited for her to enter, I entered after and we finally went up to the top floor. Smiling again I said," I will be back in a few moments; I need to change out of this awful outfit before I kill myself."

I walked away and entered my chamber, quickly I undressed and slipped into my normal outfit, I laughed to myself, she would probably think I was someone entirely different, but I had things to do so it was time to start some of her training.


	5. Chapter 5: The Spy Association

**Bubbles' POV**

When we arrived at our destination I was amazed at the huge building that was before us, the lady laughed as she saw my face, she said," Oh that's nothing, there is much more below, here come on let me show you." Me and my new friend Blossom hopped out and followed after her, but she had an amazing lead on us.

When we finally caught up to her, I had to catch my breath because of how long it took, she pressed her hand on a scanner and the elevator beeped and opened after it scanned her hand. Leading us in, we were instantly sent downwards.

I felt my head hit the ceiling at the speed we went and we reached the bottom in only ten seconds, rubbing my pained head I followed them as they quickly scampered way.

There was a glass room nearby and she quickly took us into it, a man in pure white was sitting at his desk, he had a mask over his face and asked," So are these the two new recruits that you mentioned to me the other day?"

The lady nodded and said," Girls this is your new boss, Mr. White. Mr. White this is Bubbles and Blossom." I said," It's nice to meet you sir." Blossom who was standing next to me nodded her head and said," Blossom sir, pleasure to meet you."

Mr. White shook her extended hand and said," Alright, since you two already know each other you will be together in a group, Ms. Bellum, I know your still the Mayor's assistant as well but could you call down Boomer and Butch before you leave, thank you."

Ms. Bellum nodded her head and walked off; we waited for a few minutes before we heard a knock on the door," Mr. White you wanted to see me and Boomer right?" Mr. White said," Come in boys we are going to talk."

The door opened and the two walked in, Boomer had sky blue eyes and blond hair that was down on both sides of his face, he had a smile on his face and a bit of dirt on his shoulder from combat most likely, his suit was a little torn but he wore a navy blue outfit.

Butch who was standing nearby had back hair that was spiked up a bit, his eyes were forest green and he had a frown on his face, his arms were crossed but his outfit was a dark green color that seemed to be unharmed unlike his partner, of course the cut along his cheek said he had been fighting recently.

Butch asked," So what did you need us for boss?" Mr. White smiled and said," Boys I would like you to meet your new members." The two looked at us in surprise, Butch asked," But why are they here, they don't seem to tough?"

Mr. White sighed, he obviously expected he would get that question, he said," Alright listen up, Ten years ago we had a member here who was an elite spy, he was only 15 and he was already able to sneak in and hack into most military bases, one day we heard a rumor that he had killed a senator who had died mysteriously.

We quickly searched for him to see if it was accurate, when we finally found him he was in his room, he was smiling to himself and said," I take it they found the body then?" His sudden question answered the ones we had for him, two guards approached him, but in a flash of movement they lay dead in pools of their own blood.

He had two strange swords, I didn't get a good look before he ran off, later on he actually walked up to the front gate, we knew it was him because he sent us the letter he was returning to see us again, me and the police quickly got there when we arrived we found he was still waiting patiently for me.

I walked over holding the police back for the moment, I asked him," Alright why are you back here?" He chuckled as he removed his cloak, his voice had actually become more feminine then before we thought he would grow out of it but is actually got worse, he was wearing an assassin suit however which really surprised us, he laughed and said," I was hoping I could tell you all of my new agency, it's an assassin organization, and I am the leader!"

He quickly took out the police nearby and then was gone once again, we finally got a name and organization from one of our spies, the organization was the Assassin Guild, and mostly everyone now knows the name HIM, who is the leader of it, recently that leader has been after new recruits, we got you first Blossom before he could and then Bubbles, unfortunately we were not able to get his third target before he did."

I asked," Who was the last one he was after?" Mr. White held his hands and said," Her name was Buttercup, she was a girl with a bad family history of abuse and violence, a perfect candidate for HIM's assassin group, by the time we arrived it seemed this time he wasted no time in getting her, we found her father dead on the ground and her brother in a crazy ranting state."

Blossom asked," so how did you know about us?" Mr. White smiled and said," Actually we have a psychic person who is able to see what happens to some people, we found HIM looking for you and Bubbles, and we headed for Buttercup but she was already gone, our psychic can't read forever however it takes a lot of energy."

I asked with a smile," Well who is it?" Mr. White chuckled and said," Actually you have already met him, the man with a metal plate on his head, he used the metal to focus on when he doesn't want to read people's mind."

I giggled and said," That's funny, so where are we staying for now?" Mr. White responded," Boys please take the girls to the spare rooms near yours on the ground floor please." The two boys nodded and grabbed one of our hands, Boomer grabbed my hand and Butch grabbed Blossom's, I smiled as he led us through the building, we went back up and finally manage to find the rooms.

Butch said," Alright here are your rooms, if you feel hungry come over to the room next door, Boomer will be making something later at some point and I'm sure he would love the company." I asked," what about you what will you be doing?" He smirked and said," I have a mission to get to, I will tell you about it later tonight or whenever I get back, see you around."

Boomer scratched his head and said," well I guess I will see you two later if you want to join me for dinner, I understand if you don't, you know complete stranger and all." I smiled happily and said," We will come don't worry, just come and knock when it's ready." He smiled back and nodded his head as we said goodbye and entered our rooms.

**Blossom's POV**

I had to admit it was rather exciting, becoming a spy would be really fun and it seemed my friend Bubbles thought so too. I withdrew a book from the bag I had with me, and began to read it. The book was on the Roman Empire and how it transpired all the way to its eventual fall; I had managed to get half way through when the door slid open.

Boomer walked in and said," Oh hey Blossom, how was dinner yesterday you guys?" Bubbles quickly hopped up and said," It was wonderful I never had such good chicken in my life, even my mom's chicken, as good as it is, would never compare, of course I would never tell her that it would make her sad…. So what brings you here?"

Boomer slapped his head and said," Oh yah almost forgot, Butch just got back and he wanted to know of you guys wanted to hear what happened?" I closed my book and yawned, scratching my head I said," Come on Bubbles lets go." We walked over to the other room and saw Butch sitting on the chair inside, he waved as we entered.

I smiled and said," Hey Butch so what happened yesterday on your mission?" Butch smiled and said," Alright I'll tell you, ok it started like this…"

_9:30, the Docks…_

_Butch looked down at his watch, clicking the button on the side he said," Alright, everything good so far, I have set up the connector and am ready for phase 2." Looking into the warehouse with binoculars he looked around for signs of life._

_One of the gates on the far wall began to open; a loud buzzing noise sounded as a car pulled up, the colors on it was a bright red. After a few minutes a second vehicle drove up, it was a semi-truck._

_A man in a black suit stepped out of the second car, after a few minutes the car door opened, another man wearing a dark trench coat stepped out, the second man said," Show me the cargo." His voice was a bit high for a man however, he followed other man and he opened the Back of the semi._

_The second man nodded and said," Very good it is all here." The second guy said," So then do we have a transaction for this, where is the payment?" The second man chuckled and said," It's in the car Agent Smith….."_

_The agent nodded and said," thank you HIM." Butch stumbled a bit, he never thought he would ever even see HIM in real life, HIM said," Oh how you disappoint me Smith….." HIM clicked a button on his cane he had, the car detonated and exploded, Smith flew back and hit the wall as a chunk of metal slammed into him._

_HIM bent down and said," Did you think you would get the upper hand with that agent up above Smith, now it's his turn isn't it?" Butch's eyes widened as HIM turned his gaze to look at him behind his hood, Butch scurried to his feet and ran across the roof top to jump to the other._

_He heard shattering of glass as HIM chased him down, he said," Calm down boy I won't hurt you I just want to kill you!" He laughed as he continued his pursuit, he turned a sharp corner, dropping a small bomb it landed, he continued running when he heard him curse as it exploded._

_I turned around to see him against a wall, blood staining his now ripped up jacket, he shouted," You are going to pay for this you brat, ERR you won't….. Won't get far!" I smiled as I walked slowly towards him, retrieving my dagger from my side pocket._

_I lunged at him, suddenly he smiled as he stood perfectly straight up and unsheathed his two swords, slashing quickly he knocked the dagger form his hands and a long slash cut across his face, Butch flew back and fell off the building into the water._

_He heard the man laugh and say," not yet little bird, the vulture will still be waiting for your return, for now go and rest Butch!" His laugh was the last thing before he blacked out._

_Present Time….._

" I was able to float to shore and hit the retrieval button on my suit, they came and picked me up, after checking on my injuries and what happened they quickly went to the warehouse but luckily Agent Smith had been able to make it out and to a hospital nearby, I came here after that."

I cuffed my hands over my mouth and said," Sheesh, so HIM faked being hurt so you would get closer, he sure is a wise and tricky, it may be a bit difficult to take HIM down, so you're okay now though right?" Butch smiled and held a thumb up he said," Yah doctor said I was perfectly fine and didn't get hurt too much, I think I sprang my wrist though so that sucks."

Bubbles said scared," What if HIM comes for us next?" Boomer tried to calm her down and stoked her hair, he said," Don't worry you will be safe as long as we are here, don't worry it will be all right." Bubbles was soon calmed and thanked him, asked," So where is HIM at anyway?"

Butch instructed me to follow him, I followed along with the others, leading us all the way down again he dragged us in Mr. White's room again. Mr. White smiled and asked," Well what can I do for you four?"

Butch pointed to me and said," They want to take a look at HIM's base." Mr. White nodded his head slowly, pressing a button a map of the spy organization appeared, he said," This is our base, it connects into three miles underground and about 200 feet above the ground. Now then this is HIM's base….."

The image flickered for a moment, the tower as replaced by a mountain where a tower extended off the top. Blossom said," That's all?" Mr. White shook his head, he said," From what we have gathered the whole mountain has been dug out and turned into a training ground and fortress, that tower is over 3 miles in height on the top, we believe the top to be where he lives but his artillery range would prevent anyone to even get close unless there a friend, now girls, you have an idea of what where up against, and it seems your group has gotten an assignment, here it is."

He handed us a manila envelope and a small box, he continued," Open this in your quarters only it is only for your eyes alone, understood." We nod our heads and walk off, heading back to our quarters.


	6. Chapter 6: Assassin Training

**Buttercup's POV**

I heard someone walking down the steps and looked up, I was surprised to see who it was, HIM smiled and said," Like it do you?" His outfit was a dark crimson red with pink frizzy things around his neck, shoulder, hands, feet, and waist. His boots were a pink color and were made of the same material as my armor; he had shoulder armor and gauntlets, along with stomach and leg armor all in the pink color all shimmering with the similar gloss as well.

I rose and eyebrow and asked," Is that really what you wear, a bit feminine don't you think?" HIM chuckled and said," Don't want to seem sexist do I, but truth be told I love this outfit it has always been similar colors since I was born, I always had an outfit like this it just stuck with me, so are you ready to begin your training?"

I nodded my head and said," Yes I am ready, so what are we going to train first?" HIM smirked and said," well for starters let's see exactly what kind of reflexes you have, I want you to get up that small tower there and back within one hour." I looked to where he was pointing; there was a tower down below us we could see through the glass.

Nodding my head I quickly hopped off of the building we were on by going out the window, I heard him laugh as I did so, an amused sort of laugh not a 'wow never seem that one before' kind of laugh, using my fist I slammed into the ground, there was a tremor as I split the ground and sent rocks flying up into the air and crashing down.

Racing off I hopped up and smashed my hand into the side of the tower, using my other hand I snatched out my knife and stabbed it in the side, flipping myself up I landed on an outer shelf area, I continued this stunt until halfway, I was surprised to see that the upper area was composed of diamond and obsidian, I looked around and a smirk crossed my face as I slammed my fist into the ground again, this time trying to make certain sized tremors.

Smiling at my ability to do so, I quickly continued this as I built my stairway to success, I flipped at the end and landed at the top, I cheered a bit until I realized how much time I had wasted on climbing, racing to the edge I saw I had about five minutes left, looking I could see it would take three minutes to get inside, at least five more to reach the top using the elevator.

Jumping off I decided another trick, I hit a button on the side and a grappling hook shot out from the side of The Gauntlet, it flew pretty far until it hit it's mark. Retracting it back I was pulled all the way to the top, a small buzzer sounded as I landed once again, taking a few deep breaths as I regained my oxygen.

HIM clapped his hands and said," Very good, most people would have taken 2 hours to complete that in a few days, now then you will do this regularly, until you manage to time every action carefully enough to reach both tops in under ten minutes." I sighed and asked," Alright what is next?" He nodded his head and said," We are going to spar for a bit, I want to see your weapon finally."

Smiling I withdrew The Gauntlet and opened it as I put it on, HIM smirked as he looked at it, he said," My, what a crafty devilish weapon you made, feeling like cracking someone's skull?" I laughed as well as I asked," Alright what are you going to use?" HIM pulled out two blades, each having a ruby claw as the handle, a scorpion like tail bend to it along with the creature design along the hilt of the blade.

He said proudly," These are my weapons, twin scorpion blades, poisonous to the touch, let's begin Buttercup." I nodded and struck first, he quickly blocked with the sword and slashed with the other; flipping back I landed and launched another punch.

He did a similar flip and grabbed my gauntlet using it as a source to flip off of, twirling slightly in the air he landed and almost cut the left side of my face quickly backing away I stumbled as I did so, he struck quickly and tried to cut my leg, I blocked with the gauntlet, pushing him back I held it up, the middle finger rose out and opened, ticking went off as the machine gun like function kicked in.

I launched a flurry of bullets at him, he spun his swords incredibly fast, most of the bullets flying behind him and crashing through the window as glass rained down on anyone below, I think I could even hear a few shouts as well.

I halted the gun and waited for the smoke to clear, I was surprised to see his suit in perfect condition and he was not even touched by a bullet, smiling he said," Didn't think you would catch me off that easily did you?" He rushed again, I blocked his attack but he quickly darted around me, I heard the air near me vibrate as his sword nearly struck me, I back away only to feel the sting of the blade against my back.

Pushing me forward I was able to turn as he said," come on are you even trying anymore?" I glared at him as he continued to push me, he slashed at me more as I continued to block, he struck me across the face a long blood trail across my cheek, I snatched it painfully and cursed to myself, he chuckled and said," And the mighty fall so easily that was fun though maybe you will do better next time…."

That was it, I had enough, turning quickly I aimed The Gauntlet at him again, I opened the palm of my hand as he turned around, he said," come on you already tried bullets, it won work this time eith-" He didn't finish as a large amount of energy that had built up around the Gauntlet from one of the things Mojo had helped build into it fired out, a large beam literally tore through the wall as it shot out, I bet anyone looking from below was wondering what the hell just happened.

Smiling I said," How is that for weak, next time you won't insult me, oh wait there won't be a next time, I guess the seducer, assassin trick you said earlier did end up killing you, too bad for you HIM, to think he was going to mock me for not being able to hit him." I turned around, but a blade right in my face startled me, HIM smiled and said," You missed….."

I fell over in exhaustion as those words came from his mouth, his smile however was very wide, he said," That was some trick Buttercup I have to tell you, if I was as dumb as half the people here I would be dead too, now then I have called for someone to meet you, he will be a partner sort of for your first assassination he is- ah here he is now, Brick come over here….."

I turned my head to see who he was talking to, Brick had red hair that went down to his shoulders, on his head was a cap that faced backwards and was also red with a trim of black around it, he had a few cuts on his face, his shirt was ripped a bit, oh and did I need to say that his shirt was red, no didn't think so.

He said," What did you need HIM?" HIM smiled and said," I was just telling BC here that you are her partner in her first assassination, I found a little job perfect for her, it is a small job but the reward is still good, his name is Professor Utonium, now in most assassination's we try and make it look like an accident, but this person wants to make it look like a suicide the more gruesome the better, now off you go…."

Brick would have responded but he truly didn't want to get in a fight with HIM, I could see it on his face, sighing he said," Come on BC, I will take you to the city and how you some things you might want to know about suicides, come on follow me."

**Blossom's POV**

I was enjoying a nice drink and some food with the guys and Bubble when Ms. Bellum suddenly rushed into the room, she had to catch her breath as she said," Guys…. Girls Mr.… White wants to see you in his office." Nodding my head I get up and walk out the door, I heard the grumbles as the others followed, all but Bubbles who was giggling like usual.

We entered his office within another minute and he was facing out his window behind his desk, he said," alright sit down." We all quickly sat down as he continued," Now as far as spy goes we don't just do that, when we need to and have to we intercept the Assassin Guild's missions and try to get to them before there assassin o we can save them, we just got an important one, I'm sure you all know Professor Utonium?"

I instantly tensed up as I heard him say my dad's name, I asked," What about him?" My voice was a bit shaky, Mr. White sighed and said," he has been targeted, we don't know how he I suppose to die but we know he is next, we already know you're his daughter Blossom so we are hoping you of all people are willing to help."

I nodded my head still trying to hold back any signs of tears for fear of my father's death, Mr. White said," Alright, I am sending you four over there on this mission because one of you is related and it seems fair that way, usually it is a bad idea but I think it needs to be done, you guys must quickly go through, who knows how much time you have."

We quickly got up and ran out the door as we knew what had to be done, I couldn't let sadness get in the way though, I needed to be strong and save my dad, Butch led us through the building until we reached the car hub, smiling he said," Alright get in the Butcher!" He laughed to himself as he opened the car door to the car that was supposedly his.

Getting in I said," Are you sure you have a driver license?" He smirked and said," Of course I got one, do you think I'm stupid I can drive of course, I would be a loser if I couldn't or Boomer, but I think I would rather be a loser."

Boomer shouted," Hey that isn't very nice Butch, take it back!" Butch laughed and said," It's only a joke dude, let's get this thing going!" He hit the ignition as the engine started and took off out the doors of the building.

He was smiling as the rest of us were praying we wouldn't die in the car, he swerved several more corners and finally halted as we reached the city laboratory, we rushed inside but were stopped by police officers, one said," hold up a second, you kids aren't allowed in here?" Both smirked and said," Are to, we are from the Spy association see!" He held out a badge with his identity and info, the cop nodded and said," Oh sorry sir I didn't know that they had something to do here sorry."

We walked by him and quickly ran up the stairs to the top floor where my dad was supposed to be, we barged in and were met with a few stares, Butch's glaring however scared most of them back to whatever they were doing, I rushed around until I found my dad who was working on one of his chemical inventions.

Butch said," Professor Utonium we are from the Spy Association and we have reason to believe you have been targeted by an assassin to be killed." My dad seemed quite shocked, first to see me there and then because of the news, he said," But why me, I am a simple scientist, what did I do?" Boomer shook his head and said," doesn't matter, might be your connections or your political view, anything can cause them to show up."

I said," Dad have you heard anything or seen anything lately that could have caused it?" My dad shook his head and said," No, I usually spend my time building, what could I see?" Boomer said," Maybe it is your inventions, a rival company would target a scientist of high importance there?" I nodded and said," That is a likely cause, but it just seems a bit to likely."

Butch shrugged and said," doesn't matter, as long as we are here the professor is safe from harm, we will each take shifts guarding him and make sure nothing gets past the perimeter, if it does it could spell trouble for everyone." I looked out the window nearby, who would put a hit on my father; he hasn't done anything wrong….

**Well that's it for now hope you enjoyed.**

….

….

….

**HIM's POV**

"Oh no dear me, it seems that I gave Buttercup the wrong folder…. How terrible….. How dreadful….. How funny this will be to read about in the paper about how Blossom's father is dead, maybe this will teach that little wench when someone sends you a letter to join them that you have until a day of that letter to reply, no one crosses HIM and lives happily to say so." I threw down the pictures of Blossom, Bubbles, Blossom's father, and Bubbles' mother; I slashed the father with one sword and sliced the mom with the other.

I said," So be it then, to think that little hoar Bubbles could have been something, too bad she was too "good" to join me, now I got to kill them all, why does my life have to be so difficult…" I picked up a glass of champagne as one of my servants came in and began to fix the room and clean up the mess of files I made, a second one came and washed the ground where blood was, I took another sip before saying," yep maybe I should take a little time off from all this work I do….."

**All right this is the true end; hope you like the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Encounter

**Bubbles' POV**

I was sitting down swinging my legs back and forth, I smiled over to Boomer who was still nearby trying to find something in one of the bags the two had brought with them, smiling back he hid the slight blush he had as he quickly turned and went back through the bag, I couldn't help but do the same it was funny that he was trying to hide it.

Blossom looked really worried about what was going on, scooting over I said," Hey Blossom everything will be alright, Butch and Boomer know what they're doing, they won't let anything happen to your father, so lighten up a little okay?" I was worried so I had to try something right. She seemed to smile a bit before saying," Okay Bubbles I'll try to, thanks…."

Butch leaned down and asked," Hey if you too are done can you hand me the wrench in the bag right there, I need it for the small detonator I'm making." Blossom rose and eyebrow and asked," How is a wrench going to help with that?" He smirked at her question, the look scared me a bit, he responded," I'm going to hit it with it!"

Blossom nearly flew up as she shouted," Are you insane! You could cause an explosion that could set off other items in the lab; there are bottles of nitro right there!" She pointed behind him and sure enough there was a case of nitro sitting there, a bit of red rushed to his face as he said," Oh I didn't think of that, I just really wanted to blow something up…."

He rubbed his head and smiled as he looked at us, Blossom smiled back and said," Just try and think about it next time, but the detonator is a good idea we should use those, could you make a few more?" Butch nodded his head and quickly scurried back into his bag. Boomer asked from behind us," Hey Butch can I use this?"

Butch turned slightly to look at Boomer, his eyes widened and he instantly snapped," Boomer don't touch that!" Boomer dropped the round object he was holding back into the bag, Butch quickly ran over and checked it a few times before smacking him upside the head, he said," I love explosions as much as the next guy but really…. This thing is not a toy and needs to be treated with care; we don't want to take out half this building right?"

I looked back at them in shock and worry, Boomer shook his head and hid his face, Butch patted his head and said," It's alright just don't do it again, who knows what would happen if this thing was to be set off, now could you give me a hand and get me that wrench?" I smiled as Blossom quickly raced over and tried to stop Butch from thinking of the wrench again.

Turning to the professor I said," So she is your daughter huh, she is very nice." The professor smiled down and said," Well thank you…" I quickly said with joy," Bubble!" He smiled and said," Well your quite hyper aren't you, well Bubbles she is a rather special little girl, top of her classes and in achieving classes, I sure didn't expect her to be asked so quickly."

I turned my head and asked curiously" What do you mean so quickly?" He smiled while putting a hand to his head, he replied," Oh yes, well you see Bubbles, I went to the Spy Association not thirty years ago, I was there for the development of the Assassin's Guild as well, all the way up till I decided to settle down and raise a family, I always thought they would come for her one day, but so early I never would have thought."

I couldn't tell if I was blinking since I was pretty shocked at what he said, I looked out the window and asked," Well if you were there for the creation of the Assassin's Guild could the man in charge um, oh what was his name…. well uh could he want you out of the way?"

The professor shook his head, he said," No HIM wouldn't do that, he has much bigger things in mind then to seek out a mere scientist like me, no this is probably a hit and I am just going to have to survive it, not the first time really, I can handle this I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

There was a sudden flash as the wall to the right of us and part of the ceiling exploded in, I ducked behind a table as did the others, the smoke cleared as we got back to our feet. There was two people standing there, one was a girl in a black, skin tight suit and green armor around and her face was concealed by a green mask, and a male with blood red armor on, and a pitch black mask that was very dull.

The girl said," Is this that guy I was sent for?" The male nodded his head and said," Yah BC, the others are just a bit of a problem." Blossom walked forward and said angrily," So who are you two!" The male said," I am Red Lightning." BC said," and if you weren't listening I am BC."

Butch said," yah well I could care less who you are because you're both going down, you're not going to touch that professor!" Red Lightning laughed and said," You are going to try and order me, stay out of the way before you get hurt." Butch smirked and said," Nah you see I like getting hurt, so let's have some fun!"

Butch charged out quickly, revealing his hidden weapon, a short sword that was against his side, Butch sliced at Red Lightning, but he quickly countered with his own blade, a crimson dagger, blocking it quickly he shoved him back and swiped at Butch's chest, Butch backed away but he was still after him.

I turned my attention back to the other one, she was standing there and looked rather bored, looking at me she tilted her head back and said," What is it blonde, got a problem with me!" I shivered at her harsh tone but stood up and said," Yes, your nothing but a meanie!"

She placed a hand to her chest and said," Ouch that hurt, no really it did so are you going to do anything or are you just going to si-"She didn't finish as she stumbled back a bit, Blossom stood neared now where here arm was extended to where it had made contact, she said," you're not going to do anything here so you might as well get lost!"

I could sense BC was not happy about what Blossom did, slamming her hand into a wall she said," you better watch yourself to smart ass, it just might end badly for you, you want to fight you got one!" BC charged out at Blossom, Blossom was flung aside as Boomer appeared and quickly deflected with a punch.

BC quickly spun and straightened out, she said," Fine pretty boy you want to fight to!" BC flipped off of the wall behind her and slammed her boot into the side of his jaw, he slammed against the ground, a bit of blood running out as he slowly stumbled to his feet, BC continued on to Blossom who was still nearby, Blossom blocked but she was quickly struck again, slamming to the ground as she was lit in the chest.

Butch and Red Lightning rushed by and almost knocked me over before tumbling away and nearly falling out of the building, running I snatched an Item from the bag, pressing the button on it I heard a ticking noise as I threw it towards where BC was, I heard it cling to her mask as she was facing away from me at the time.

The detonator went off and metal blasted off of her face and clang to the floor as she rocketed into one of the walls, slowly groaning as she got back up she quickly removed the rest of the helmet and tossed it to th ground, glaring she raced at me, Boomer quickly got in the way and was hit in the stomach, rearing back he socked her jaw.

She crashed back on the ground but managed to flip back to standing, spitting blood from her mouth she said," you ass, punching a lady, didn't anybody teach you any manners, let me!" She rocketed at him; with a little spin like twirl she slammed the heel of her boot into his jaw again, this time with a sickening crack.

Boomer crashed to the ground as he continued to spit blood from his mouth, his lower mouth covered in blood as it ran down his busted jaw, I shook angrily seeing his hurt figure, standing up I turned to her as she was still smirking at Boomer, I pulled my arm back and socked her right in the eye.

I saw her crash against the wall across from me as the force sent her flying, I heard her spit out a curse as she laid down in a bit of rubble, slamming her hand down she said angrily," that's it, play time is over!" She held her eye as she pulled her right hand up, suddenly the ordinary gauntlet she had been wearing expanded and turned larger.

Racing out she lunged at me, I was barely able to dodge as she smashed the table behind me into bits, her leg caught me as she swept left and hit my unprotected body, I slammed into another desk as a bit of pain shot up my spine, I heard another ticking sound as I looked down near her feet, she dodged before the detonator went off but slammed into her partner.

Both getting up they looked around, Blossom was now up on one side, Butch on the other, nodding to each other they both grabbed hands, using her gauntlet she swung him out and hit Blossom, winging back around and launching him at Butch, leaping she tackled Blossom both in a fist fight, Butch was able to get Red Lightning on the ground and kicked him.

He leg swept Butch however and quickly sprung to his feet, grabbing him by the neck he held him up, I quickly got to my feet since there backs were turned to me, looking in the bad I found what I was looking for, pointing it out I aimed the pistol at Red Lightning.

Pulling the trigger I heard the loud bang ring through my ears, everyone seemed to stop as the gun fired off, Red lightning grunted painfully as he fell over clutching his side, blood rushed out of the hole that the bullet had made on entry, BC kicked Blossom off and quickly hopped over to her partner.

Growling she hoisted him onto one shoulder, she said angrily," Next time won't be so easy little girls, see you around!" She tossed a small vile down and a poof of smoke bellowed out, we all rushed in but the two were already gone, I heard Butch curse a he raced over to check on Boomer, looking over to Blossom I hugged her realizing she was still okay.

Smiling she said," Well at least the professor is safe right dad?" There was no response from where he had been, we all look over, my mouth dropped open, HIM was smiling at us in blood red outfit with pink armor on, laughing he said," I know, way to stylish for my own good but none the less I can easily pull it off….. Oh you're probably wondering about the man that lie nearly life less in my hands right?"

In his right hand was an unconscious Professor Utonium, Butch and Boomer both glared and growled at him, I was scared and Blossom I could tell was horrified, HIM continued," Right about your precious dad, you see I am going to be holding him until my demands are met I'm afraid but since you girls aren't going anywhere real soon it should be easy, oh and Bubbles I will tell your mother I said hi."

My eyes widened in horror and I stumbled to my knees, a few streams of tear running down my face, Butch shouted," you bully I'll teach you!" Butch charged out and threw a fist at HIM, a quick flash like move was made, Butch screamed out as he fell to the ground clutching the area where a long trail of blood was now seeping from.

Laughing he said," Dear boy you didn't think you were good enough for me did you, well I will be seeing you shortly my demands are no that paper behind you, see you around!" He tossed down a similar vile like BC and in a flash (**of pink if I needed to tell you**) he was gone; Blossom was on the ground crying with me as well.

Boomer quickly ran over to Butch and began wrapping the wound, after about ten minutes he sealed it up and was able to get Butch to his feet, he said," I am going to have to carry him to the car you two get the letter and meet me there, let's get going." We snatched the note he left and quickly got to the car to inform Mr. White what was going on.

**HIM's POV**

I tugged the man along with me as I was nearing my ride, stopping before it I placed the knocked out man in the limo and said," Fuzzy please take this back to the base would you, I am going to ride by myself." I heard hi grunt and shut the door, smiling as they left I turned my green eyes over to my ride, a red motorcycle with a scorpion like handle bar, pink frizzy things around it, and a killer stereo system for fun.

Hopping on I quickly started the engine and took off after the limo, smiling to myself I thought," I wonder what happened with Brick and Buttercup, I bet they had fun on this fake mission, well just goes to show you, you don't learn nothing just by training, you got to get real…." I chuckled as I made my long drive back to the base.

I shook my head as I entered the building, turning slightly as I walked I said," No Mojo I already told you, I am not allowing you to genetically alter my DNA for your sick fantasy of fusing a human with a scorpion no matter how many times you ask me!" Mojo quickly scurried away as I smiled in victory once again, entering the elevator I ascended to my quarters.

Smiling at the two there I asked," So how did it go?" Brick snorted and said," you never said there was a chance a half spy agency half kick ass agency was going to show up?" I smirked, with a little snicker I said," And you should have anticipated such a thing, that is why I am the boss and you're not, so how was it for you Buttercup?"

Buttercup smiled a bit and said," Oh it was great, next time I am going to get to pound them when I see them, no mercy just going to crack them with my Gauntlet, but what about the Professor?" I smiled again, sticking my tongue out at Brick in victory I said," Oh yes don't worry I got him, no need to worry, he will be dead soon enough."

He seemed to sigh and said," Oh great so I don't even get to kill him anymore and it was just getting good to!" I chuckled in amusement and said," Oh how precious, very well, when the time comes you get to kill him." She cheered silently as I dismissed them, nodding my head I said," And trust me the time will come, once my demands are met you can have your killing frenzy with the hot headed girl's father and the cry babies' mother….. All in time…." I spun around and walked up the spiral stairs to my chambers, a quick nap and then back to work.


	8. Chapter 8: Motor Bikes and Motorcycles

**Brick's POV**

This totally sucks, I know HIM had something to do with that last mission, either he rigged it himself of he already knew they would be expecting us, either way we were going to have to fight, I tossed down my three separate weapons as I began patching up the gun wound on my side.

A knock on my chamber door startled me, I said," Yah come in." I saw BC enter the room, with a slight smile on her face she said," So how is the bullet wound?" I growled and said bitterly," Hurts like hell, and how about you, the back around your eye sure doesn't look too good?" I smirked back at her as she rolled her eyes.

Tossing me a pad she said," Here take this, Mojo said this would help with the wound, I wasn't about to argue with him so I just did what he said." I nodded my head and replied," Thanks for bringing it, any other reason for coming, did you need to ask something?" She slanted her eyes and said while pointing at me," Yah why do you get a really cool name and I a stuck with BC!"

I chuckled slightly and said," Oh come on your worried about that, you might as well forget it, if HIM gave you the nickname you're stuck with it, better go argue with him about it." She hissed and said," I will!" I said before she left," Yah good luck with that one." I could hear her mumble as she walked away, shaking my head I wrapped the pad over my side and quickly tightened it.

Wincing a bit from the pain I stood up and walked out of the room, passing by most of the other rooms I entered the lab, Mojo was sitting at his table, turning he nodded his head and offered me a seat. Smiling I said," So Mojo what are we going to do today?" Mojo rolled up the newspaper he had and placed it on the table.

Straightening his coat as he rose he said," Well I was thinking since you had a tough time early you would want a break from your normal training and go and have some fun." I was shocked and said excited," Really!?" He smiled and said," Sure why not, you have done excellent so far and I, Mojo Jojo believe you can go and have some fun, now move, skedaddle, get out or just plain leave for I am very busy today!"

Rushing out of the room I called back," Thank Mojo!" I heard his grumbled reply and quickly raced to the other side of the building, racing into the elevator I was about to head up when I noticed BC already out, running up I startled her a bit, I asked," Hey BC want to go hang out, Mojo gave me some time off?" She smirked and said," Sure I have to train in three hours though, oh and the name isn't BC anymore, you can call me Power House!"

I tilted my head in surprise and asked," How did you get HIM to change your name so fast!?" She smirked and said," I am his student after all he said that he didn't give me a fair chance of a name and allowed me to pick my own name, so I am Power House now!" I chuckled and said," well come on I haven't been able to get out of this hell hole in five years and I am not wasting any more time!"

We raced out of the building and quickly moved around the entire base until we found the exit, leaving the interior of the mountain we were in we raced out after using the motor bikes that we each had been given, mine was a crimson red with fire streaking around it, hers was emerald green with black demon like figure around it.

I was surprised at how well she managed to drive for it being her first time on the motor bike, sticking her tongue out at me as she passed me, I slid my helmet down and said," you want to go then let's go girl!" I reared the throttle back and took off after her as we seemed to blow through the wind. I caught up to her and she tried to swipe me with her hand, I backed away with a laugh and shouted," What cheating now?"

She chuckled in amusement as well and aid," you never said I couldn't?" I nodded my head and rammed her cycle and pushed her off the road, she quickly countered however as she hooked me with her Gauntlet I was pulled with her as well and we both tumbled over, I rolled past her and we ended right next to each other.

Smiling I slid the mask off and said," Next time I want a friendly race how does that sound?" She smiled back and said," Sounds like a plan I guess." I turned back to face her, standing up I extended my hand to help her up, she rolled her eyes but grabbed it and thanked me for the assistance, we seemed a bit to close as I pulled her up.

We both backed away being a bit to close, rubbing my head I said," well looks like Mojo is going to have his work cut out for him fixing the bikes when we drive back." She snickered and said," Yah it will be funny the look on his face." A motorcycle pulled up into the dirt we had been in and dirt flew up in a cloud of smoke.

We saw someone emerge as they dusted themselves off, he said," Man Mojo is going to have to polish it again; well it isn't like he hasn't before." The high pitch voice told us who it was, smiling at us HIM said," Alright enough fun outside of the base for now, let's head back and start your training."

I sighed and said," Dang and it was just getting fun!" I pulled my bike up and she did the same, hopping on we finally noticed what HIM came in, it was a motorcycle, it was a dark crimson red with pink frizzy things around the handle bars, tire rims, seat, and other areas around it, a scorpion like design made up the handle bars.

Hopping on his ride he said," First one back to base chooses where we go out to eat for your first mission!" He smirked as we hopped on out bikes and looked a bit confused at him, he said," I said that enough fun from the base, we aren't back yet so might as well make things interesting till we do right?" We laughed a bit, he said," Alright go!"

Me and Buttercup both took off while he waited patiently, I turned my head to see what he was doing, I saw him looking at his hand seemingly counting, he full throttled it and the motorcycle flew forward as he began to catch up to us, I shouted over to Buttercup," Hey Power House I don't care which of us wins but let's make sure he doesn't?" She nodded her head and smiled back.

I opened my bag and tossed out a small bomb from it, HIM smirked as it came for him spinning his bike 360 degrees he smacked it away before it hit him and continued driving onward, Buttercup slammed her fist into the ground several times, he dodged two of the times, smiling he ramped off of the last one, flipping his entire bike he landed back down and drove right past us, he said," Can't beat the best kids!"

He pulled out a can of oil and spilt it down, he flicked a match as we soared past it, the entire thing engulfed in fire as we rode out of it before it hit us, he spun his motorcycle 360 degrees again and sped off, I shook my head, looking over I could tell that Buttercup had enjoyed the fun little game, her face was covered in black gunk from the dirt and oil fire mixture.

We arrived back at base to see a smirking HIM he said with a little dance of triumph," I won; I won, so I am thinking we will celebrate at the top how does that sound?" I shrugged and said," Okay sure, another time at the top." I shook my head and said," I am going back to Mojo to train, see you HIM, see you Power House!" They waved goodbye and I did as well.

**HIM's POV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard a loud shout, rolling off of my bed I stretched and walked down th long spiral stair case, I saw Buttercup downstairs, I asked," What is it Buttercup?" Buttercup crossed her arms angry, I thought," Oh great why is she angry?" She said," I want a new nickname, BC isn't cool can I please have a new one?"

I sighed a bit, I looked up and saw she was practically begging for it, her eyes were glistening in hopes, I tried not to care but she seemed to know what she was doing since I broke, I said," Why of course you can, in fact I'll let you pick it yourself." She smiled happily and said," Alright I want to be called Emerald Strike…. No wait the Green Raven…. No Wait I got it Power House!"

I sighed and said," fine, fine just pick that one, I have something very important to do Buttercup why don't you come back in three hours and then we will start your training." I quickly shooed her off and sat down on my couch, ordering some wine I took a sip as I gazed out side, I saw Buttercup and Brick running around the base, snatching there rides they quickly raced out of the fortress.

Smiling to myself I said," Well now it seems there going to have fun, well I got nothing better to do until I hear more about the Spy Association, might a well join them." Pressing a button on the desk, it lowered down and my motorcycle appeared, hopping on it I turned on the engine and blasted out of the window.

I could hear a few people shout in protest as I glided down the slant parts of the building and finally getting to the ground below, smiling as I passed Mojo who was both shocked and annoyed I raced out of the building. Pulling up to the two who had gone a couple miles from the base I hopped off as I stopped making dust fly up, wiping my suit off I said," Man Mojo is going to have polish it again, well it isn't like he hasn't before."

Heard them sigh a little and I smirked as I said," Alright enough fun outside of the base for now, let's head back and start your training." Brick sighed again and said," Dang and it was just getting fun!" He pulled his bike up and they took a quick look at my bike as I hopped back onto it, I said," First one back to base chooses where we go out to eat for your first mission!"

They hopped on their bikes as well but looked at me confused, I said with a chuckle," I said that enough fun from the base, we aren't back yet so might as well make things interesting till we do right?" We laughed a bit before I said," Alright go!" The two instantly took off as I merely looked at my hand, I said," Five….. Four… Three….. Two….. One."

I full throttled the motorcycle and sped off towards them, I saw Brick turn his head and them Buttercup nodded smiling I thought," Oh good, it seems there going to try and stop me!" As I had guessed I saw Brick toss a small bomb out, spinning my ride I smacked the bomb away as some ground nearby blew away.

I noticed Buttercup smash her Gauntlet into the ground, the ground broke apart in several places, I quickly dodged one and then the other, smiling I tilted my mike back slightly just so I could ramp off of the last one. Flipping the bike once I landed back on the road, this time passing by them, turning I said," Can't beat the best kids!"

Being a bit of a jerk myself I pulled out a bucket from my bag,, smirking I dumped the oil that was inside it on the ground making a trail, flicking a match I lit I smiled with a bit too much amusement as they rushed out of the fire brushing off any that was still on them, the seemed to still be enjoying the time though so I spun one last time before pushing forward again.

When we arrived at the base I had been there for a few minutes, smiling while I did a little triumphant dance, I said," I won, I won, so I am thinking we will celebrate at the top how does that sound?" Brick nodded his head and said," Okay sure, another time at the top." He shook his head as he walked past us, he said," I am going back to Mojo to train, see you HIM, see you Power House!" I waved back and waited for him to leave.

Turning to buttercup I said," So Buttercup how was your little time away from the base?" She smiled a bit and said," It was really fun, hey aren't we suppose to train soon?" I chuckled and said," Ah, you are too much for me Buttercup, even having fun your worrying about training, come on lets go back up and we will train there."

We walked silently for a bit and waited as we went up, as we entered she noticed the shattered glass and the tire burn on the floor, she asked," Um….. What happened?" I smiled and said," Oh that I rode my motorcycle out from the top of the building and rode on the side and raced out to see what you were up to and to see if I could have a little fun in this dull place."

I clapped my hands and two servants rushed out, I pointed to the shattered glass and the tire burn, they nodded and quickly raced over to pick of the mess, smirking I said," Alright Buttercup since you love to fight and love to rive, why don't we practice driving and fighting?" She looked confused and I simply smiled and said," don't worry it is much easier than it sounds; now come on I want you to pick a ride."

I dragged her across the room and led her to the far wall across the room we were in, passing by the stairs I walked up to the statue of a large scorpion, pulling its tail up above its head there was a large grinding noise as the statue moved slightly out of the way to reveal a staircase, we walked down the stairs until we reached a large door, I opened it and said," this is where I keep my motorcycles, you may pick whichever you want." We walked into the room and I just smiled to myself as she was in total awe.


	9. Chapter 9: All Aboard

**Mr. White's POV**

"Oh my gosh all the complaints and crap I have to deal with, why can't someone else just handle something at some point, not come whining to me about their trivial problems." I slumped down in my chair after coming back from a call that should never have been made, it's like people here are idiots; my assistant arrived a few moments later after arriving at the base.

Sighing I said," I tell you Ms. Bellum it is like talking with a rhino, one little insulting thing and they strike you, do you know I wasted three hours trying to make an old man realize that calling me for a trivial task was not responsible and he starts to shout about how unfairly he is treated by youth, I nearly flipped out on him because of how annoying he was!"

Ms. Bellum nodded her head and said," Well at least you are able to help your people, did you know the mayor can barely open a pickle jar, let alone use the phone?" I pushed back in my chair, with a smirk I said," Really that bad huh, I always heard he was a little childish, but it's really that bad?" She seemed to lighten up as well as me from the slight humor it created.

The door to my office suddenly flew open as Bubbles, Blossom, Butch and Boomer each ran in, they looked pretty roughed up, I leaned back to far and crashed down to the floor behind me, groaning I pushed myself back up, releasing a breath I asked," Uh is there something wrong?" As if on cue they each began shouting over my head and complaining, I thought my head was going to explode.

I shouted," QUIET!" They each stopped as soon as my voice rose, grunting angrily I asked," One at a time, what happened, Blossom?" Blossom wiped the tear that was in her eye and said," We were defending my dad from the two who came to get him, Bubbles shot one of them and the other quickly through a vile down and was gone when a cloud of white blocked them, then we turned to make sure my dad was ok when….. He…. He"

I looked over to Boomer, he said," When HIM came and took her." My eyes flashed open, I shouted," What you actually spotted HIM, how is that possible, he doesn't leave his base ever, are you sure it was him?" Butch replied," Trust me, I got a good look at him at the docks the other night, I think I could tell it was the same guy."

I nodded my head slowly and said," alright well if that's the case, then I can only assume that HIM has something planned for your dad, is there any reason they would want this professor?" Bubbles said," Besides the fact that he was here when HIM was?" I shot up and said," Wait what, Professor Utonium was here when HIM was, that would mean that we would have been in the same training halls, I suppose there might be a connection somewhere , you four go rest, I have much to think about."

They nodded and left, after the door closed I quickly pulled up all data on what I needed to find, Ms. Bellum said," Sir I need to get going, please excuse me, the mayor will probably be trying to phone the police again." I nodded my head and said," Take care." After closing the door I waited before going back to my search, there just had to be something in here but what?

**Boomer's POV**

We walked all the way back up th stairs because someone trashed the elevator with a bomb, after regrouping in the room, Blossom broke down into tears, Bubbles must have felt upset to because her eyes were already watering as well, rushing over I quickly embraced her in a hug, smiling I said," Don't worry you guys, we won't let anything happen to your mom or your dad Blossom." Bubbles embraced me tighter, she thanked me for my kindness, pulling me closer she planted her lips firmly against mine, startled by the sudden event; I quickly relaxed and brought her closer to me as we continued.

Out of ear shot I could barely hear what Blossom was saying to Butch and vice versa, I was too wrapped up with sweet Bubbles, finally breaking the kiss we panted for a few seconds, I was a bit surprised we kissed and by the look on her face she was even a little startled, smiling towards her I was able to make her show me her sweet innocent smile she always did.

We were interrupted however when one of the open bags nearby seemed to light up, I called Butch over looking back to Bubbles quickly before heading towards it, dumping the item out we noticed a card next to a video recorder, Butch picked it up, he read," Hello again you four little spies, this is HIM writing you, I merely wanted you to know that I you want to find your parents, that's right parents, your mom is with me to, please activate this video camera and watch the pre made video, see ya."

Butch crumpled the card and said," Great what should we do, watch it or give it to the boss?" I pointed to the card and said," I wouldn't do that, it says on the back not to even try." Blossom shoved us both out of the way and picked up the video camera, inserting it into the TV and hooking it up she quickly turned it on.

HIM smiled into the camera and said,' Hello you four again, if you're watching this video that means you have past step one of this little fiasco, you see right now your mom Bubbles and your dad Blossom are at a bit of a crossroad you see," he titled the camera he was using and pointed to the video screens, Bubbles mom was tied down on a railroad track next to her was Blossom's dad, continuing he said," Yes and it seems the train will be arriving at twelve thirty that's when I take my leave and when two nuisances are killed, bye!"

He waved his hand at us, looking we each turned and nearly fainted, the time was 11:58. Before we could try and think about it we all rushed out of the dorm room, locking it of course, and exited the building in Butch's car again. We were no longer worried about Butch's driving as we were saving the professor and Bubbles' mom.

Blossom hopped out of the car as soon as we pulled up to the side of the train station, there was only one actually in Townsville and it as located on the far side of town, luckily Butch's driving was able to get us here pretty fast. Blossom raced over to the tracks, we quickly followed after; Bubbles was much faster however since she had her mom on the line.

I hopped over the tracks and ran across them, from the angle of the sun in the video we were able to decipher there location, after another minute we were able to find the two who were tied up. Blossom reached them first and we quickly caught up, untying their hands we quickly stood them up, I realized something was off when nothing was said.

I asked," Hey what is going on, are they knocked out or something?" Blossom pulled the bag off of the professor's head; her face couldn't have turned a darker shade of red as steam rose from her head in anger, tossing the fake dummy of her father to the side she looked around, a high shrilling laugh broke the silence.

We looked to where clapping was heard from, HIM was sitting on top of the building nearby, after his chuckling he said," Wow the look on your faces when you saw that dummy under the bag, absolutely priceless!" Blossom was so furious I could feel the hatred coming from her, She snarled," You ass hole I am going to kill you!"

HIM looked to his watch and said," Oh dear, well I would love to stay and chat Blossom, but my train has arrived." He gestured his hands down the track where a train was now pulling in, it was a dark crimson with pink edging around it, Butch rolled his eyes, I said," That is weird?" HIM hopped off of the top of the building.

Blossom rushed out at him, we followed after her, she tried to strike him but he spun over the top of her and landed on Butch's head and quickly hopped off landing near the train, hopping onto it he signaled for it to start going. Blossom however was not one and she quickly shot out towards it, we entered it right behind her as she hopped on.

The train was very long and there were many different carts, running through them we followed Blossom who seemed to care little about whether we had made it or not, but given the situation I don't blame her. Blossom stopped and we all slid to her side, HIM was smiling at us as he said holding a glass of champagne," Want a glass spies? I have plenty more where this came from."

Blossom snarled as she went to charge at him, his hand flicked surprisingly fast and Blossom was blinded by his drink, spinning quickly he ran down through the other carts behind him, rushing by Blossom who would soon join us anyways, we quickly followed him, he was surprisingly fast and it was hard to catch up.

We ran to the next and final car and found that he was nowhere to be seen, I looked to Butch and Bubbles who both shook their heads I disbelief, behind us we heard," Up here spies, you know you're not doing a great job of spotting me right?" All of us turned in time to spot HIM above us on top of the car; Blossom was already climbing the stairs on the outside as HIM hopped by and ran on the car that was behind us.

We scrambled up as well and chased after him, Blossom reached him as he spun around and ran backwards at the same time, jumping at the exact moment he needed to, Blossom swung her fist out but he quickly countered it and kicked her in the stomach, she was flung back but she charged again, HIM spun around as she missed him and he grabbed her by the hair and flung her back at us.

Catching her we each helped her up and chased after him again, Bubbles lunged forward and trued to strike him, he blocked with his shoulder and spun around before back flipping and kicking her in the face at the same time, I quickly caught her before she could fly off and we both struck at him, me punching as she kicked.

Surprisingly however he dodged both of our attacks with a back flip and spun in the air kicking us both across the face before landing and running across the tops again. Butch and Blossom both stopped us as we ran after him again, a small object went by us as it exploded behind us, I was rather startled by the bomb and jumped a bit too early and almost fell off, luckily I was saved by Blossom who managed to grab me.

HIM chuckled as he said," Come on now, no time to dilly dally!" Blossom and Butch both leaped out, me and Bubbles followed afterwards, we were all trying to hit him, me throwing punches and kicks while the others tried similar tactics. Spinning, flipping, and jumping he managed to strike us while keeping a distance so we could not get close enough to hit him.

Butch threw another punch, HIM jumped back, surprising to me and possibly the others was that Blossom was able to use this and finally struck HIM across the face with a solid kick, making him land on the opposite car, I cheered for a moment as he stood back up, which was quickly replaced with fear as I gazed into his eyes.

He wiped the blood from his mouth as Butch and Blossom hopped at him again, he however stood there this time, swinging his hand he back handed Butch and Blossom, swiftly spun around their attempt to attack and slammed into their stomachs knocking them over, Blossom snatching at him trying to grab his neck only managing to tip the necklace that was around it.

HIM immediately stopped his moving as his gaze fell on the object she had, he said calmly," Hand me that back now." Blossom looked at it, with a smile she said," I don't know, I mean it is a little heavy, it might accidently go underneath the train and get obliterated." She held the necklace over to where one of the wheels was.

HIM said again," Give it to me now!" His voice started to increase with anger as he said this, Blossom sung a little song as she said," Oh no I think it is slipping…" HIM instantly launched over to me, kicking me out of the way he snatched Bubbles who was next to me and pulled his blade out with one quick motion, putting it against her neck he said," Give that back or she dies right here right now!" His voice was much deeper and angrier than it had been before, Blossom dropper her smile and pulled the necklace back.

Bubbles whimpers," Blossom…. Help…" Blossom slowly extend her hand out as she held the necklace out to him, he reached out with his other hand trying to retrieve it, Blossom tossed the necklace in the air, HIM three Bubbles out of the way as he tried to retrieve it, a thin line of blood was on her neck when she fell into Blossom's hands, I quickly rushed over along with Butch, I said," I am so glad you're alright Bubbles, here let me patch up that cut."

I pulled a kit from my bag, luckily I always kept one in case of emergencies, wrapping her neck up I cut the bandage and wrapped it up, Blossom helped her up and I quickly rushed over to her other side, Butch smirked and said turning," well HIM what else you got for us?" HIM was standing by the side of the train looking down; his hands were folded behind his back as he continues his gaze.

Butch slowly crept towards us and we all backed away slowly, HIM turned slightly to look at us, his eyes actually fell on me and Bubbles before he looked around, looking back down he looked to the tracks and wheels below. He repeatedly opened and closed his hand before lowering it to his side as well, he said in a sad tone that didn't sound like him," Get off my train now…."

He glanced over to us, throwing his hand up the train slowed down until it was stopped, he repeated," Get off my train now…." Blossom let go of Bubbles and walked a few feet closer, she said," I am not going until my father is given back to me, so hand him over!" HIM instantly snatcher her up by her throat, she kicked and smacked at him but it didn't seem to affect him.

We went to rush him but he tightened the pressure as he looked at us warning us, he said with acid on his tongue," You little scarlet haired pest, I should just take your head and crush it under the wheels of this train like you did to my necklace, if I ever see you again, I will personally end your life in the most gruesome and painfully long lasting death that is even possible for anybody to experience, NOW GET OFF MY TRAIN!"

HIM threw Blossom to the ground below the train, glaring at each of us we quickly hopped off as he flailed his hand and started the train again, Blossom was gasping for breath as she coughed blood up, helping her up Butch said," Sorry, I wanted to do something but I was sure that he would hurt you if I tried." Blossom replied," It is none of your faults, let's get back to base Mr. White might have found something out."

We made our way back to the town as we followed the train tracks back, Bubbles stopped for some reason but she quickly caught up and we all quickly made it back to base, hopefully Mr. White would have something that would help us clear up what was going on and why HIM wanted Blossom's dad and Bubbles' mom, we can only hope.


End file.
